


Magic Hands

by CatLady86



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, magic use during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLady86/pseuds/CatLady86
Summary: Day two prompt: Magic use during sexNoctis and Gladio decide to spice up their sex life with something new.





	Magic Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Yea! Day two and it's smut. _*blushes*_ Thank you for reading! :D

Noctis smiles down at the naked and bound man below him, gently caressing his toned abdomen with his hands before leaning down. He proceeds to lavish kisses to the tan flesh and even takes daring steps with some nips, before moving onto something even bolder and new. Noct calls forth a small amount of electricity to his fingertips and traces over the peeks of Gladio’s abs, feeling the man squirm about and softly gasp.

“No good?”

“The opposite.” Gladio moans out and fidgets in his restraints. “Please keep going.”

Noctis grins and returns his fingers to their task, softly dragging them across the planes of his lover’s stomach, changing up the amount of electricity he lets pulse through and getting soft moans and gasps from the older man. He moves up further, trailing his fingers up as he goes but stops emitting electricity as he comes upon the man’s nipples and instead uses a small bit of ice magic to seep out as he brushes over him.

“Oh fuck.” Gladio pants out and flinches up, breathing becoming even more ragged when the finger is pulled away and is replaced by Noctis’ mouth.

He rolls his tongue over the chilled nub, giving it a quick suck as he caresses a chilled fingertip over the other nipple and turns to give that one attention when it becomes hard. Fueled on by the guttural moans he pulls from Gladio as he flicks his tongue against his nipple, he returns to softly raking his electrified fingertips across his stomach and feeling his own body begin to tremble with pleasure at the noises he pulls from his Shield. But for now, he wants to continue playing with Gladio, making him squirm and cry out for him. He slides down until he is lined up with Gladio’s hardened length, taking it into his hand and slowly stroking it as he swaps out the electricity again for the coldness. The large man doesn’t respond pleasantly to this at first, writhing around and preparing to complain when Noctis pulls him into his mouth as he removes his chilled hand, heating him back up with the wet warmth of his mouth. Gladio sucks air through his teeth sharply as Noct once again wraps his cold fingers around his length but this time he moves them in tandem with his sucking, causing a contrast in temperatures.

“Shit, oh gods, nnh. Noct that’s-” he pants out before letting a soft cry escape him as his lover picks up his speed. “Noct, Noctis I’m gonna-” 

But Noctis stops and removes his mouth, just holding Gladio’s cock in his cold hand and stunting his orgasm. “Not yet, love, still have more fun.”

“Ah, o, okay.” the older man gasps out. 

The Prince crawls back up his lover’s body, leaning down to capture his mouth in a deep kiss, tongues exploring each other's mouth as Noct unties Gladio’s wrists. He guides him to roll onto his stomach and binds his hands once more, then proceeds to kiss across his broad back. Noctis sits back and drags his nails down the older man’s skin until he reaches the peaks of Gladio’s ass, cupping one of the mounds in his hand softly before giving it a quick smack. Gladio lets out a grunt at the strike but softly moans as he feels a new sensation lobbied on the spot he was struck, with Noctis tenderly circling his fingers over the spot and switching between both fire and ice. Then the hand is pulled away and another stinging smack meets his backside, followed by two more before Noct returns to using his magic. Gladio grunts and gasps at the clashing sensations, tugging on his bindings and withering about before moaning deeply. He will admit, he was apprehensive when Noctis brought up the idea of using his magic in the bedroom, but this is way better then he would have ever expected it to be and definitely wouldn't mind making it a mainstay in their sex life. 

Noct gives another harsh smack to a deeply reddened ass cheek and again caresses it, but too he leans down and presses a kiss to him. “You’re doing great Gladio, shall we move on to the main event now?”

“Whatever you want to do.” Gladio breathily pants out, quivering as his Prince switches from cold to warm, brushing his fingers over his flesh.

The larger man’s wrists are once again released but for good this time as he sits up and is pulled into a rough kiss with the two men fighting over dominance. Gladio proceeds to playfully shove his lover back against the bed before grabbing the discarded pillows on the floor and the container of lube from the bedside table. He arranges the pillows at an angle where Noct can recline against them and then grabs up his legs, holding them easily with one hand as he drips some of the lubricant over his entrance. Noctis just relaxes and watches as his lover preps him, moaning softly as he rubs against the wall where his prostate is nestled before the fingers are removed and replaced by Gladio’s cock. Noct licks his lips and lets a light gasp escape him as his lover slides in, inch by delicious inch until he’s fully seated inside. The brunette wraps the pale legs over his shoulders and leans forward where the other’s thighs press against his chest. He begins to move without warning, pulling himself out quickly and snapping down just as fast. The Prince lets out a deep gasp and pants as he’s pounded into, feeling his body tingling and heating up from pleasure. 

“Gladio, oh gods, yes.” he chokes out, then lets out a scream as his lover adds a bit more power to his thrusting, knowing that’s what Noct likes. 

The sounds of the bed creaking intermixes with their grunts and cries of pleasure, becoming even more pronounced when Noctis decides to try some more of his magic. He reaches his hand down in between his bent legs, running his fingers across Gladio’s lower stomach while emitting a small amount of electricity.

“Ah, fuck,” Gladio grunts out before sucking in air through his teeth and letting out a deep moan from the feeling. “I’m getting close.” He then yelps slightly as he feels a coldness swath his cock, making him grunt and stop his thrusting before turning an irritated eye to his lover. “The hell, again?”

Noctis pants out softly, his face flushed and sweaty as he smiles coyly. “Need you to hold on a little while longer, I’m not ready yet.”

“Well then use your damn magic on yourself, brat.” Gladio grumps out as he pulls Noctis forward to where the younger man is straddling him and he’s laying on his back. “Permission to continue, Highness?” he says with a slight snip.

“Go ahead.”

Gladio grips his Prince around the waist and bucks up into him, getting back to his prior pace quickly and feeling himself heating up again. Noctis’ head lulls back, eyes shut and mouth opened slightly as he moans out shrilly. He grabs his cock, taking Gladio’s words into consideration and sending a slight bit of magic to his hand, beginning to stroke and then letting out a deep cry of pleasure. Noct stops his movements and quivers as the vibrating feeling from the electricity coursing from his hand to his dick mixed with the roughness of Gladio’s thrusting makes him lose it, collapsing forward and mewling deeply as he comes hard. Gladio wraps is large arms around his lover’s body, holding him tightly as he pistons up frantically before reaching his climax. The two pant exhaustively, sweat caking their overheated bodies as they slowly regain their minds.

“Damn, that was amazing.” Gladio puffs out as he rubs his hand over his face. 

“Yeah, can’t believe I never thought to use magic like that before.”

“Mmm hmm.” the larger man mumbles out as he runs his hand across his lover’s warm back. “Just watch it with the spells around my dick, don’t need you accidentally freezing or burning it.”

“Aw, don’t worry, you know I won’t do that.” Noctis says with a cheeky grin.

Gladio gasps and moans as he feels the soft vibration on his cock as Noctis strokes it along with some electricity and gets him hard once more.

“I guess this means you want a round two?” 

“You know it.” Noctis coos out, circling an icy finger over the man’s nipple before flicking his tongue over it.


End file.
